Bella's New life
by kit.kat.period
Summary: This isn't a story with a plot and everything, but it is what I think would happen if Bella became a vampire, and what she would do with her newfound power.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is my new story! I really hope that everyone likes this one, and just to warn you! This first chapter kind of sucks, but bellieve me! I have written almost all of this story, and it honestly gets better! so please just give it a chance!

disclaimer- I do not own anything of twilight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Finally _I thought.

I was in the Cullens house. Everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and of course, Edward were around me. It was time! I was lying on the table, and we were all discussing the plans to what some people may call 'modify' me.

"Only, me and Edward will stay here," Carlisle said. "All of you will run as far away as possible, and will distract yourselves accordingly. Me and Edward will stay here and change her, And you can come back in the morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everyone said. My insides were churning rapidly, and I couldn't breathe. Apparently Edward sensed my nervousness, and bent down to my level.

"Bella." He said soflty in my ear. " There is no reason to be worried. Carlisle will assess the situation and will take the needed action. Unless you have changed your mind." He added with a hopeful outlook.

"No. I still am ready. I love you and will be with you shortly." I said, determined. I hoped that he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Bye Bella!' Alice sung. They all left, but I only felt the wind. I couldn't wait until I could do that, and be invisable to the human eye.

"Edward.' I said softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet."

Carlisle then walked over to the table and said, "Now as you know, the pain will last two to four days. Once it is gone, you will 'wake up' you could call it, and be comeplete. Now I must warn you, that the first thirst is strong, and without yield. I just want to let you know that we will be ready for that, but you must resist the urge."

"Okay." I said a little shaken. I wondered if I would even be able to follow the thirst. Nausea welled up inside me, but I faught it back down. Now was the time to be strong, and to not give in to my dis-taste.

Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes. But could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything!"

"Could you bite me on my other scar? The one on my hand?" Memories of the ballet studio flooded through me, but I told myself, No this would be different.

Edward leaned down next to me and I could see many emotions flicker across his face. Was that doubt? I didn't linger on it. He leaned down and I quickly looked away. I didn't want to watch. Then I felt the fire. It was a burning, almost worse than I remembered, as it slowly moved through my arm. I wasn't goignto scream-well I hoped that I wouldn't anyway. But oh, how the fire burned me! It was all the way up my shoulder now. I could hear Carlisle in the distance, as if through a long tunnel.

"Hang on Bella."

Where was Edward? I couldn't see him. Wasn't he supposed to be right there with me?

"Edward where are you?!" I screamed.

"He's right here, Bella." I could here Carlisle say.

"I don't see him! Where is he!?"

The pain was immence, and I thought I was goig to die. I couldn't last two to four days! This was pure torture! By this time, the fire had spread through my entire body. I was falling...Falling...Then everything went black.

I woke with a start, and it took me a moment to remember where I was. Then I remembered, but where was the pain? I lifted my hand to look at it, and what I saw amazed me! My skin was pale. And not just pale, but Vampire pale! I flexed slightly, and I could feel the muscles tighten beneath my skin. No one was in the room, but I didn't pay any attention to that. I saw a mirror at the other end of the room, and like a flash I was over there. Nice!

The girl that gazed back at me through the reflection wasn't recognizable. With satisfaction, I realized that it was _My_ reflection. My face was also very pale, and I now had dark, pitch-black hair. But the thing that amazed me most besides my picture perfect features were my eyes. They were a stunning color. Black around the ireses, and a deep blood-red around the outside. I don't know what it was, but something in that moment made me assess my surroundings. I payed strong attention to my senses. Everyone was in the living room, waiting, and listening to see what I would do. They weren't goign to come in-yet anyway, but they would if they needed to.

Then I caught the scent. It actually smelled purely delicious! What ever it was, it sent more venom to my teeth, and I could feel every muscle in my body tighten in anticipation.

I needed to find the source of this smell. My throat was tight in the waiting, and I needed to find it fast. I knew I would never be able to get past the whole family in the front room, so I needed to fint another way. But how? My senses expanded throughout the house. I could feel a breeze through an open window in the back room. That would be my escape! I would only have a second, if that to get out and I needed to do it fast. _Now._

I quickly ran to the back room and climbed out the open window in less than half a second. The ground flew beneath me as I sensed the Cullens gettin on my trail. So I pushed myself faster. I had to get there, and I was in awe as the trees flew past me in icy clarity.

"BELLA!" I heard the scream from behind me, but I payed no attention. I was free, and being pulled by this delectable scent that over whelmed my senses. I pushed myself to go faster, nowing that the faster I ran, the less likely they would catch me. It got closer and the next thing I knew, I could see a hiker through the trees. My throat constricted in heavy antictipation as...

BANG!

A tremendous force rammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I was up in less than a second, with a deep snarl coming from my chest. Emmett stood there, and the next thing I knew I was being held down by many more pair than one pair of hands. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and of course Edward, all held me down firmly. Once again, a deep snarl came from me, and I immediatly was ashamed.

"Calm down Bella." Carlisle said firmly. "You need to relax and stay calm. The thirst that you are feeling will pass, I promise! Alice! Go get a deer for her. As for the rest of us, we will be back at the house." Alice immediately let me go and quickly ran to the west. I felt myself moving. No! I don't want to go to the house! I almost got him! Why did I have to suffer like this?!

Once we got there, they set me down on the couch and continued to watch my every move. Edward then came next to me and said softly,

"Bella. You can do this. The longind you are feeling right now will pass with time." He took a second to pause, then continued, "I know you can do it Bells. And don't forget. I will always love you."

That struck something in me. Edward loved me. A flood of memories washed through me and I said, "Oh Edward! I'm sorry! I'll do better, I promise!" He smiled and I continued, " Thank all of you so much! I really just want to sa-...What's that smell?"

A smell had hit me that was so discusting, I felt that I would pass out.

"No." said Edward, stiffening beside me. Apparently everyone else smelt it too, because they all also tensed up, and I could hear a low growl come from Jasper.

"What is it Edward? What could possibly smell that bad?"

"Werewolves." He said Solemly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! there it is! I really hope you liked it! and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible!


	2. Confrontations, and thirst

So, I think if you are reading this chap, then you didn't think that last one stunck too bad, so here's a try at another...

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight nor any of the charactors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open up!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. "I know she's in there! She's been gone for five days! You bloodsuckers know what we have to do!"

Something about that voice struck some recognition in my memory, but I coudn't quite figure out what it was...

Suddenly, the front door was in front of me on the floor, and in the doorway, were four Quiluette men. They looked slightly familiar, but I still couldn't quite place it. Then the one that was directly in front of us saw me and I wasn't prepared for his reaction.

"No!" He roared."You filthy, Discusting parisites bit her!" He then started shaking and quivering, whole cunvoltions shaking his body. A loud low snarl escaped his lips, and suddenly, I remembered who he was.

"Jacob." I whispered."Jacob. Stop!"

He stopped shaking for a moment as relief spread across his face for a moment. "You remember me?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes."

"Bella...Why did you do this to me...To Charlie?"

The Charlie comment was alittle below the belt in my opinion, but I didn't let it phase me."Jacob, I_ wanted_ this. I don't need people watching out for me anymore! Can't you just please let me go?" I pleaded.

Jacob started shaking again, and before I could say anything, he was running away, and we all could hear the ripping sound as he turned into the familiar russet wolf.

Sam, Quil, and Embry however, were not convulsing. They just gave us a cold, hard glare, and walked away to go find Jacob.

"Bella..." Said Edward, coming up to me, "I'm so sorry."

Then I realized something. I had hurt Edward so much in the past, and he had just given me the best thing in the world. I didn't deserve to treat him like that.

Jasper picked up the door from infront of me, and calmly walked over to the frame. He stuck in the door, and said casually,"We are gonna have to get that fixed."

That made me laugh a little. Same old Jasper as always.

I turned around and gave Edward a huge hug, as big as I could muster. "Don't be sorry Edward." I whispered.

Suddenly, Alice was in the doorway, and the door was on the floor again. "What happened!?" She practically yelled. Jasper went back to the door to fix it as Carlisle calmly explained,

"It's okay Alice. They left before anything could happen. But I suppose we'll hear from them again soon."

"I was running, and then all of the sudden I couldn't see you guys anymore! Then when I came home, the place reeked!"

"Well, now you know. We will probably have to relocate now though, because they will most likely come back, and we did break the treaty."

"Ok...I'll look into the relocation theory...Oh! So do you know yet?" Alice asked, excited.

"No, and it doesn't matter now. Bella already has enough on her mind."

Suddenly, I got the urge again. It was like hunger, only a thousand times worse. My throat constricted in agony, and I wanted-no. I needed to quench it.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Alice! Did you get the deer?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's about a mile away from us now."

"Bella. I need you to concentrate. You and me will go and you can get the deer, and what your feeling will go away."

"Okay." I whispered.

He took my hand and like a flash, we were running through the forest, buzzing by trees and brush. Then I caught the scent, and we pushed faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, you guys! I'm sorry that chapter was so short! But I have finals today, and I really need to go to do them! I'm not sure if I'll be able to post any more chapters, before the next school year(September) But I'll try! Sorry!

But please review! I need to know if this is suckish or not! LOL


	3. A reminder of an enemy

**Oooooh. Lots of reviews for that last one!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight...Sadly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that week and there was now a sort of schedule around.

Every three hours, Carlisle or Edward would take me hunting. Sometimes I would catch the scent of a human, and would chase, but luckily, they would catch me. I would come home, and sit around, trying to fight the constant burning in my throat. It was harder than it sounds believe me, and if Edward saw me, he would immediately get concerned, and we would zoom off and hunt. It was like that everyday, and I was getting bored. Not of the hunting, because that would get me temporary relief; but I was begging to feel like a child.

Finally I did something."Edward?" I asked. We were sitting on the couch, and he was brushing the line of my jaw softly.

"Yes." He murmured softly.

"Today, could I...Hunt alone? _Please_? Alice could watch me, and I wouldn't go far."

He didn't answer for a moment. He just continued to watch me intently with his gorgeous Topaz eyes. His eyes flickered to the door for a moment and I knew he was asking Carlisle his opinion. His eyes were back to mine in a second, and he said, "Today, if you stay within five miles."

I leaned up, and kissed him, lingering there, and enjoying every moment. He pulled back after a minute, and I answered,"Of course!" flashing him a brilliant smile.

He moved out from under me, and leaned close to my ear,"But for now you can stay here." He whispered, and kissed me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now remember, five miles." Alice said."You won't run into trouble, and you'll find a herd of deer, about four miles away."

"Well now you ruined all the fun in finding the herd!" I said jokingly. She smiled and said,

"Yes, but I just saved you about an hour of roaming trying to find them!"

"Oh." I said. She _would_ know whether I found them or not. "Well thank you Alice. I appreciate the hint."

She winked and said, "Well get going. They're getting a little shifty."

I smiled, and ran out the door. The feeling of freedom washed over me. It was great, even though I knew I was being watched. I had run west about three miles, and suddenly couldn't move. I was running one minute and the next, I was stopped by something holding me there. Suddenly, a strange scent flooded over me. A moment later, a man walked out of the bushes in front of me, and I realized he wasn't human.

"Look what we have here." The vampire said softly. "A fellow hunter. Out here _alone_. How interesting." His blood-red eyes burned into mine, and I said,

"Who are you and what are you doing!?" I fought against the invisible force holding me, but still couldn't move an inch.

"My name is Trevor, and I heard that there was a newborn around here. I wanted to greet it." He smiled, and a shiver went through me. Something about his scent was familiar.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked.

"No, but perhaps you have heard of my past mate. Her name was Victoria."

Memories flooded through me, and I suddenly understood. I decided to act clueless. The less he knew about me the better.

"Past mate?" I asked faking to be curious.

"She was killed by a friend of yours. Edward, I believe his name is?"

"How do you know I know Edward?"

"His scent is all over you. You should have known that...Or wait." He said, He suddenly looked at me with new understanding."You are the newborn...Very interesting. I wondered why I didn't see his human pet at her house."

I wondered why Alice hadn't seen this coming. She should have seen it and come. What was taking her so long?

"As for your other friends...I know you have one that can see the future. Yes I saw that recognition in your eyes. She won't see me here by the way."

"What? Why?"

"I can freeze time. That's why you can't move. I can control what I want to be excluded, like your face, to be able to talk to me, so, after this conversation, It will only have been half a second, and she will see you looking confused, and thoughtful at the same time."

"Why would I look thoughtful?"I asked.

"Because, not only can I stop time, but I can also see other Vampires powers."

"You can see our..._Powers_?"

"Yep. You know yours of course...Right?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Well...no. Not yet."

He laughed."Well do you want to know?...Wait, well of course you do! You can change your form."

"Wait, like how?"

"Well, if you see someone, you can just think it, and you will look exactly like them. Oh, and there's a bonus, your voice will sound like theirs too."

Suddenly I dropped to the ground.

"Now," He said,"I have unfroze about a foot and a half around you. Try it. Just think of a person you know and become them."

I was wary of what he was doing, but I tried it anyway.

I thought of Charlie. I remembered every wrinkle in his face and the way he talked and acted. I didn't realize it, but I closed my eyes in concentration. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, and looked down at myself, and was amazed.

I had a wrinkled flannel shirt on, with faded, worn Levi Jeans. I felt my face and could feel the age marked skin beneath my fingers.

I was Charlie.

"This is amazing!" I said, and realized he was right about my voice too. It sounded like Charlie himself had said it."But how do I become myself?"

"Just think and become yourself." He said.

Within a moment I was myself again, and I got the urge to run forward and hug Trevor. But I caught myself.

He was Victoria's past mate! Why was I listening to him!? This was crazy! I know I couldn't go anywhere, but I shouldn't have been this friendly with him!

I tensed,and even that slightest movement caught his eye.

"Oh. You've remembered that I was an enemy. So now is our friendship over?"

"We aren't friends Trevor." I growled.

"Not even after I helped you? You probably wouldn't have found out for a year at the rate you were going!" Suddenly I was frozen again.

"Yeah, but I had all eternity to find out." I shot back.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice to say after I helped you out." He growled, and walked up to me. He grabbed my throat, and lifted me up. I was about to attack, but my arms froze in place. "I could kill you in an instant, and yet I helped you out. You should be greatful."

"Edward would kill you." I said."He wouldn't stop hunting you for all eternity either."

A look of fear crossed his eyes for a moment, and he siad,"I'll be back."and in a moment, he was gone, and I dropped to the ground. So before he came back, I ran straight home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so I hope you liked! I might not be able to get back on for awhile, so Please be patient!**


End file.
